This invention pertains to a cleaning composition and, more particularly, to a cleaning composition for the cleaning from the internal pipes of a whirlpool tub of mold, mildew, bacteria and other foreign matter that thrive in that environment.
Whirlpool tubs and spas are becoming increasingly common in homes. Not long ago, whirlpool tubs were considered to be a luxury. Today, the whirlpool tub is frequently standard in many more expensive homes and is one of the most popular items considered when remodeling a master bathroom. During operation, the whirlpool tub is filled with warm water, which circulates by a pump through internal plumbing, to soothe and relax the user. When the whirlpool tub is turned off water is normally drained from the tub itself. However, water remains in the internal pipes and such standing water is an excellent source for the growth of mold, mildew and bacteria. Various cleaners have been employed to remove the mold, mildew, and bacteria, for example, chlorine and water, however, the commercially available cleaning agents have not been found to be satisfactory, particularly where the water has higher than normal mineral content.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved cleaning composition for an indoor whirlpool tub that will function with water of varying mineral contents to thoroughly clean the internal plumbing of mold, mildew, and bacteria.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of cleaning an indoor whirlpool tub of mold, mildew, and bacteria using a cleaning composition that will condition the water by tying up the mineral content and iron in the water.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.